Raindrops
by BaSingTei
Summary: Katara and Aang spend a lazy day inside while it rains. (Kataang) Rated Mature - WC 1,439 One Shot


A warm hand slipping down her side slowly woke her. She smiled into her pillow and kept her eyes closed. His hands were rough and calloused but his touch was careful, tender, and loving. His hands knew every curve and angle of her body and his touch could do anything from calm her down to light a fire inside of her. His hand moved down her side to the curve of her hip down her thigh and back up to her waist. He scooted closer to her and kissed the back of her shoulder quietly, his hand making the same path. Katara bit her lip and opened her eyes. She was facing the window and saw the dark clouds outside, the raindrops sticking to the window.

"You awake yet?" He whispered into her hair.

"Mmm, getting there." She said softly and closed her eyes again, taking her hand and swiping her hair under her head and out of Aang's way. He took his cue and kissed up her shoulder to her neck, following a trail he knew so well. She let out a soft sigh when his lips found her pulse, his arm winding around her waist and holding her bare body to his.

Thunder rolled outside the window and the rain came down harder. He sucked on her skin and she felt the back of her neck get hot and a familiar pull between her legs. But she wasn't going to give in that easily. It was usually more fun to play hard to get. She bit her lip and tried not to let her breath escape. When he didn't get the reaction he wanted, his hand slid up her body and cupped her breast, kneading and lifting the weight in his palm. She let out a breathy moan and he smiled against her skin.

"How about now?" He whispered into the shell of her ear. His breath clung to her skin and she shivered.

"Shouldn't we get up and have breakfast first?" She smiled and arched her back against him, pushing her chest out.

"I think I want to work up an appetite." He growled in her ear and she let out a low laugh, knowing she couldn't say no to him for long. The more she resisted the more he would play. But she didn't mind. She pressed her cheek deeper into the pillow and he slipped his hand between her legs. She smiled again and lifted a knee towards her abdomen, his hand stroking the back of her thigh to the inside. It was one of the most sensitive spots on her body. His thumb traced circles into her skin where her thighs usually touched, his pressure but a tender skim. She allowed herself another sigh, his lips trailing back down her shoulder to give her some relief. Her skin turned to gooseflesh the farther from her neck he got, his lips tracing over the blade of a bone, her spine, and further down. He had her entranced without even doing much. Being married had its perks. Being childless had even more.

Suddenly his hand were on the insides of her knees, flipping her over on her back. Her eyes snapped open as she was flung into the pillows behind her, an incredulous smile on her face. She tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear and curled her finger for him to come closer, her eyes dark and pleading. He smiled and crawled up her body, needing no more invitation. One hand joined with the curling finger and the other framed her face as he leaned down to kiss her. She felt the heat through his eyes before their lips met, taking what little breath she had left. Katara kissed him deeply and his hand moved to cup the back of her head to hold her close. She tasted everything he had to offer. His lips, his tongue, biting his lip a few times. He was never prepared when she did, moaning softly in the back of his throat. Katara's spare hand reached around to the back of his head, pulling him down even deeper. one of her legs came up around his hip and dared to pull him down further. Aang exhaled and ran his hand down her body, squeezing the plumpness of her ass before holding her leg to him.

Katara arched into him and broke their kiss, coming up for air. Aang smiled.

"Well, doesn't take much to get you going, does it?"

"Do you want it or not?" She growled, in no mood to fool around anymore.

"I'll always want it." His words made her spine tingle and her folds tighten in anticipation. He returned to her neck caught a taste for her flesh, teeth grazing her skin. She pushed her hand down his body, feeling every muscle from his neck down to his sides and over his abs. Her fingers lingered at his navel, feeling him bite her a little harder and she play winced, making a pathetic sound but a sound he knew as a commendation. her hand finally reached her target and she grasped him from his base, pulling him away from poking her thigh like he had been. She slid down the bed slightly and aligned her hips with his, placing him at her entrance. He pushed inside without hesitation and she cried out in pleasure, feeling him stretch her walls. He moaned when he was buried in her, finding the same mixture of pleasure and frustration he had always felt and was now addicted to. He smacked her hand away and gripped her now free hand, pining it to the pillows by her head along with the other hand. He didn't move his hips, just stayed sheathed inside her skin between her breasts.

Katara wasn't happy with his teasing mood. She pushed her hips up to try and meet him but he refused to let her move. Aang's tongue slid along her skin and over her brown bud and she used her muscles to squeeze him tighter. He hesitated and sucked on her nipple, his tongue making a few rounds before she squeezed him again, this time tighter. He moaned and glowered at her.

"Teasing isn't fun, is it?" She said and stuck her nose in the air, arching off the bed and trying to get out of the avatar's grip. He wanted to be mad at her but the sight of her under him was more than enough to keep him happy. Their eyes locked and he leaned down to take her breath as his own, adding in a graceful thrust of his hips. She bit his lip and he pulled his hips back, slamming into her with extra force. They both moaned and he decided playtime was over. He laced his fingers with hers and touched his forehead to hers, letting out a shaky moan when he started his rhythm. Their hips moved in sync with each other and the rhythm got faster, both of them panting and asking for more. Katara wasn't as much pinned as she was being held now, wrapping her legs around his waist. Her heels dug into his back, pushing him in deeper.

She groaned out his name and he came in fast, tapping her spot in the back. She begged for him to do it again and so he hit it harder and harder every time, feeling himself build inside. Katara felt the warmth coming to a boil and she threw her head back, ready to enjoy the ride. She pushed her hips up to meet him again and again and her name was spilling off his lips. He was so close. All he wanted to her. He let go of her hands and gripped her hips, taking a fast pace she couldn't keep up with. She gripped the sheets and called out to him, her walls so hot and tight around him. He fell over the edge with her and pumped until he couldn't breathe, stopping and hovering over her.

He took her hands again and left lazy openmouthed kisses on her skin where ever he fell. He lay on her chest until their breathing was normal and their heart rate lowered. The rain never stopped the whole time. The storm was noticeable again without their noisy passion. Katara untangled her hands from him and wrapped them around his torso, holding him close and she kissed the arrow on his head.

"Good morning."

"Good morning." He smirked and kissed her lips tenderly. It was a good day to stay in bed.


End file.
